


Baby, I Need Your Kiss Right Now

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea what I was doing, Kingsman AU, Lancelot!Shiro, M/M, Pidge is Merlin, fic based on art, mentions of Hance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: Keith was used to ridiculous requests. But not really at a time like this.





	Baby, I Need Your Kiss Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordzuuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordzuuko/gifts).



> So ever since I saw that Shiro Mafia AU (which I honestly thought was a Kingsman AU) by lordzuuko I have been itching to write something for it. And here it is. This is for Cathrel, thanks for creating such beautiful art dude.
> 
> Be warned I have no idea what it's like to be a spy.
> 
> Also, the summary was crap I apologize.
> 
> I dunno how to link on the notes here orz HELP.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.
> 
>  **Edit 02/21/2018:** I finally learned how to link! There are some changes in the narrative and a few little things as well because of lordzuuko's new Kingsman AU art over [here](http://lordzuuko.tumblr.com/post/170993620178).
> 
> The work that initially inspired this is found [here](http://lordzuuko.tumblr.com/post/156693122453%0A).

They’re shoved up against an alcove. Chests rising and falling as they try to quiet their breaths to not give themselves away. The smell of gunpowder, sweat and blood stick to their skins. Despite the issued guns Merlin gave them and the efficiency it gave to getting the job done much quicker, Keith preferred his blade and hand-to-hand combat training. Galahad told him he should learn to use the damned gun if he wanted to get things done faster. It saved time or earned him a scant few to get the mission done.

  
_Time_ is of the essence. Keith understood that.

  
It didn’t prevent him from thinking the man was a bit of a hypocrite. He had seen feeds of his missions and watched him incapacitate guards and obstacles with his bare hands. Keith will use his blades as much as he wants thank you very much.

  
The young recruit strains his ears to catch the sound of fading footfalls. He hears the men speak in their guttural sounding language. It sounded German but not quite. Maybe he should have checked the file again before leaving. Maybe then he wouldn’t have found themselves like this.

  
He waits a few beats more to make sure the coast was clear. Concentration almost fraying on this one task. With the hot breath ruffling the hairs on his nape, the large hand on his waist; the fact that there’s warm liquid seeping into his suit. It requires all of his strength not to let it distract him. He clenches his jaw, buries the screaming voice inside of his head and focuses on their current situation.

  
“K… Keith,” a voice whispers close to his ear. Keith ignores the labored breathing and steps out of the alcove pulling his companion along with him. They run and Keith spots a door. A part of him tells him to keep moving. They’re from safe; their comms were down; and Merlin wasn’t there to guide them. He does know that she’s doing everything in her power to restore the connection. One thing Keith could always rely on Merlin: She never gives up. Still, he knows he doesn’t have much time. They’ll be caught if they stay too long in one place. Doesn’t change the fact that he needs to do something first before they even begin to move.

  
He doesn’t even need to weigh the decision.

  
He tries the door. It’s not a surprise to find out that it’s locked. Keith would have been insulted at the poor security keeping. He digs through his pants’ pocket and takes out the advanced lock-picking set Pidge had given him. He could have used his katanas, but he can’t leave any more signs of their presence. Besides, he wasn’t barbaric. He makes quick work of the door and pushes inside, Lancelot following suit.

  
It was an office. There’s a large desk completely mounted with a desktop computer near the windows, a couch, a bar in a corner and the generic things you would find in what seemed to be a high-ranking office worker. His trained eye catches the hidden cameras though, easily spots the strategic locations. He would bet his whole salary that the trinkets on the shelf were cameras in disguise, or that bobble head dog on the desk was actually watching them. He’s glad that Merlin had the foresight to hack the surveillance and shut it down up to this area.

  
He’ll thank her and her genius later.

  
Keith pockets the kit and walks to the bar. He grabs one of the bottles of alcohol. Any other time, he would have mourned the waste of an expensive whisky. _Not this though_. _Never this._ He digs through the drawers for a first aid kit and lets out a satisfied grunt when he does find it. Lancelot is leaning on the desk, looking a little pale. Keith swallows the sudden stone lodged in his throat. He quietly lays out the things he’ll need on the unoccupied space. He gently removes the hand putting pressure on the bleeding wound and checks it.

  
It’s not too deep, thank goodness. Keith shuts the voice up that’s telling him this is all his fault. He mechanically starts cleaning the wound and patching Lancelot up. He could hear the grunts and hitched breathing as Lancelot bites off the sounds of pain. He pushes the burning shame and guilt rearing their heads.

  
He _needs_ to focus.

  
“Hey, Keith.” Lancelot calls him. Keith’s brows furrow, his scowl deepening. Wordlessly, he continues to wrap the bandages around the man’s side. “Come on, Keith. You can’t still be mad at me. I said I was sorry.”

  
“Shut up and stay still,” Keith growls in frustration as he pulls the bandages a little tighter in retaliation.

  
Lancelot grunts and even if Keith isn’t looking he knows the man was frowning at him. “Be a little gentle, please? I know I probably deserve it for eating your caramel flan but I was too hungry and I’m an idiot for not checking if it had a note.”

  
“It’s not about the damned caramel flan,” the younger man huffs as he finishes wrapping the bandages and pins them neatly.

  
“Then what? Is it Black again? You know how she likes you. Or did Lance get into your nerves again? Want me to talk to Hunk?”

  
“Dammit Shiro. It’s none of those things!” Keith shouts, fists clenching and unclenching as the guilt gnaws at his insides. “I shouldn’t have pushed Galahad to let me come. Our mission was to gather intel. We were supposed to be in and out within fifteen minutes. Plug the thumb drive into the terminal and let Pidge’s program do its thing. But I insisted on checking the shipment that just arrived and I almost jeopardized the mission and got you injured.”

  
He feels hands reach out and grab his own. He tries to pull away but Shiro was stronger and his hold tightens a little as he pulls him closer. The fight eases out of him and he grounds himself with the warmth of Shiro’s hand. Fingers trace callouses on the palm and the thin faded scars littering the remaining flesh hand. Shiro always did have that effect of him. Keith was a raging storm and Shiro was his calm. When he feels himself getting ready to spring free like a dragon in chains, Shiro was the only person to settle him down.

  
“You didn’t get me injured Keith,” Shiro tells him gently running his thumbs over Keith’s knuckles, bruised under the dark material of his fingerless gloves. “I got myself into this.”

  
“But I—”

  
Shiro’s hand moves to hold his chin and tilts it so he’s meeting Shiro’s eyes the first time that night again. “I did it to protect you. If it was anyone’s fault, it was mine. I didn’t think of a better way to stop it so I ran in front of that knife. Because if I didn’t, it would have killed you.”

  
Keith worries his lip, still refusing to accept that it wasn’t his fault that he had almost gotten both of them killed. “I could have handled it,” he mutters eyes sparking with harshness, but never directed towards Shiro.

  
“The man was aiming to pierce your lung.” The hardness in Shiro’s voice was enough to tell Keith that what he was saying was true. Even if Merlin was a genius, there wouldn’t have been enough time to send an extraction and medics to get them out of there. He would have died on the way.

  
Shiro lets out a sigh and cups the younger agent’s cheek. “Keith not all missions go the way you planned them out to be. It’s part of our skill set to be able to adapt to any changes in the mission,” Shiro reminds him. “It’s why we’re great at being a Kingsman.”

  
“I know. I just— I was sc—”

  
Keith finds himself wrapped up in Shiro’s arms and his face in the crook of the man’s neck. “Shh. I know. I know. I thought I’d lose you too.”

  
He presses his face closer to the juncture of Shiro’s neck and lifts his arms to wrap them around Shiro as well. His hands grip the material of the back of Shiro’s suit, careful not to jostle his injury. He grounds himself in the fact that Shiro, although injured, was all right. He would heal from this and that’s all Keith could hope for.

  
“Hey, you know what’ll get me right as rain?” Shiro whispers.

“What?” Keith asks in a muffled voice.

  
“You familiar with that thing they say that kissing makes the pain go away?”

  
Keith extracts himself from the hug and stares at Shiro. He’s not sure he heard him right. But if he understands what Shiro is trying to say… “I’m not kissing your boo-boo away Shiro.”

  
Shiro rolls his eyes exasperated, a long-suffering sigh passing through his lips. “I meant _me_ , Keith. Kiss _me_.”

  
“You are ridiculous,” Keith deadpans. “Couldn’t you just have said that in the first place?”

  
“I thought you’d get what I meant, all right?” And Keith can’t even believe the fact that Shiro, youngest Kingsman to ever grace the ranks with a 90% success rate on missions, who has survived torture, held the largest amount of kills under his belt, and break your bones without so much as sweating— _the_ Lancelot himself—was _pouting_ at him. It was _ridiculous_ and so _utterly_ _Shiro_. “Come on, baby. I’m in pain here. Just one kiss and it’ll make the pain go away,” he pleads layering it with his signature puppy-eye stare.

  
It was Keith’s turn to roll his eyes in exasperation. ”I can’t believe I’m engaged to a dork.”

  
“But I’m your dork, my lovely Guinevere,” Shiro retorts with a boyish grin nuzzling Keith’s cheek. “So kiss?”

  
“As much as I hate to interrupt your disgusting display of affections,” Merlin’s voice crackles to life into their comms. “The great mighty wizard is back online and we’re ready to get you out of there.”

  
“You have the worst timing ever Pidge,” Shiro huffs in slight annoyance. “Was a few more seconds too much to ask?”

  
Merlin—Pidge—grunts unimpressed. “Dude, it’s not my fault I’m doing my job right. So shut up and listen to me carefully,” Pidge shoots back, making Keith snort. They check their weapons and ready themselves to leave. Pidge is shooting off directions in their ear to get to the extraction point without getting caught or delayed.

  
Shiro meets his eyes, the stupid umbrella in his hands again. “Ready?”

  
Keith fixes his katanas hanging by his hips, and nods, “Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
